Fairy tail couple Drabbles
by pugprincessrina
Summary: This is a work of drabbles that I did for my secret Santa with squadteamlily!
1. Please don't cook for me

Merry (late) Christmas, xxxGajevyloverxxx! So this is my gift to you! I am going to have multiple chapters up (I will post every other day) but I wanted up to start enjoying! So please do enjoy! Love ya! 3

"I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck."

Gajevy

Gajeel had no idea what he was going to do. He was pretty sure that he was going to die by the end of this week, Levy was going to kill him any day now. In her defense, she was only doing it out of love…okay, maybe we need a little bit of a back-story.

About 5 days ago Levy and Gajeel decided that they should go ahead and move in together, it only made sense. If they moved into an apartment together it would make leaving for mission easier, they wouldn't have to bring an overnight bag visiting each other, and Levy would have more room for all of her books.

Now back to the matter at hand, ever since the couple moved into the apartment together Levy has made it her mission to make dinner for the two of them (plus Lily from time to time) every night they were both home. Now at first Gajeel thought that this would be a great idea, there was only one issue, Levy's cooking was awful. She burned almost everything, and if it wasn't burnt then it was too salty or bone dry.

Now normally Gajeel wouldn't have a problem telling someone what he really thought of something, it was one of his best qualities, but this wasn't just a normal person at the guild, this was his girlfriend and best friend (right after Levy of course), but he knew that he wouldn't be able to take even one more dinner with her. Gajeel was going to do it today; if he didn't do it today it was going to be a lifetime of hiding and throwing away food.

"Gajeel! I'm getting ready to start dinner, what do you want?" Levy called from the kitchen. Gajeel's body tensed up and his heart began to race, it was now or never.

"Hey, Shrimp, will you come in here for a sec?" Gajeel yelled back at the girl. Levy came walking into the living room with almost a hop in her step; that was a sign that she was really happy. Oh god, this was going to be a lot harder then Gajeel had originally thought.

"What is it Gajeel?" she asked looking up at him with her big beautiful brown eyes. Gajeel knew he that if he even had the slightest chance of telling her how he felt he was going to have to stay looking away from her.

"Listen, Lev, I gotta tell you something…" the taller man started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well out with it, it's already 5:00 and I would like to get dinner out by 6:00 at the latest!" Levy told him placing her hands on her hips. Gajeel cleared his throat, almost out of nervousness. He could feel his heart beat starting to speed up again and he was starting to sweat. How could he just tell the woman he loved that her cooking was awful? She loved doing it so much and she was always so happy when she called him and Lily in for dinner. He knew he was going to have to be very careful with his wording

"Lev, I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck." Well, that wasn't right at all. Gajeel stared down at the smaller girl, watching her eyes grow bigger with what he could only assume was shock. He was so fucked.

"Stupid Gajeel!" Levy yelled and kicked him in his shin. Gajeel grabbed it and slumped over in pain.

"Okay, I deserved that." Levy was now staring down at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"You sure are right about that! Why couldn't you have said that nicer?" She asked tapping her foot on the ground.

"Well, to be fair I did say 'I love you' at the start of it!" Gajeel laughed hoping that would lighten the mood even if it were just a little. It didn't.

"Yeah you did but you still just told me that it suck!" Levy yelled getting up into his face.

"I didn't say that you sucked! All I said was that your cooking sucked!" Gajeel said pressing his forehead up against hers. Levy's eyebrow twitched a little as she straightened her back to stand up straight.

"Well…if it was really that bad then why didn't you just tell me the first time that I cooked dinner for you?" Levy asked

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, Lev. You were always so happy when you made dinner and I didn't want to bring you down." Gajeel told her standing back up to meet her gaze. Levy sighed a little but then gave him a smile.

"Well, I guess you will just have to show me how to cook the right way." She turned her back and started walking back into the kitchen. "Come on! Unless you want another burnt salty meal!" Gajeel laughed a little and started walking back into the kitchen with her.

"We can't have that now can we?"


	2. Where in the World is Lucy?

"You'll never feel alone with me by your side."

Lucy hadn't been at the guild for about 3 days now and this was starting to worry Natsu, normally he would be the first to let him know if she was going to be gone for a while. There was no way she was sick because she just got over a cold a week ago, and he knows she would never go on a mission without him, so where in the world was she?

Natsu walked into the guildhall and once again saw no sign of Lucy; he groaned a little "Where is she? This is day 3 and still no word from her!" Natsu said looking up at his Exceed friend

"Maybe if we ask around someone will know where she is!" Happy said, fly up to meet his friend face to face.

"Good idea Happy! Hey, there's Levy maybe she's seen her." Natsu said walking over to the bar where Levy was sitting reading another one of her books. Gajeel was sitting next to her, drinking and half reading the page that she was on. "Hey, Levy!" Natsu said walking up to the smaller girl, he got no answer. "Ugh…Levy?" Natsu tried again.

"You ain't going to get anything outta her, Salamander. When she got her nose in her book not even a fight will stop her." Gajeel said turning around to look at him "What do you need?" he asked other man.

"I'm trying to find Luce, I haven't seen her in 3 days now and that is really weird for her to just fall off of the planet like that," Natsu told him crossing his arm in front of his chest.

"You're looking for bunny girl?" Gajeel asked mimicking the same pose of Natsu. "I really couldn't help ya. I don't really pay attention to your little girlfriend." Gajeel told him

"She isn't my girlfriend, Metal head. She is mine and Happy's teammate and we are both worried about her." Natsu tossed back at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Whatever flame head. This is more of a Levy question." The man said turning back around to the front of the bar.

"That is why I was trying to ask her in the first place, Metal head. But your girlfriend seems to be busy at the moment." Natsu said making a side-glance to the little blue haired girl. Gajeel groaned at him and then sighed

"Fine, I'll her attention. If it means you will leave me alone." Gajeel told him. Natsu and Happy smiled

"Thanks, Gajeel!" the pair said in unison. Just then they saw the small amount of fear in the taller man's eyes.

"Man I am really going to regret doing this," he whispered. Gajeel then proceeded to grab hold of Levy's book and ripe if from her hands, then proceeding to stand up and hold it over his head. Levy's head snapped around and stared at the taller man. Natsu could see the amount of anger starting to form in her face.

"Stupid Gajeel!" She yelled jumping off her stole and running up to him "Gajeel give that back right now, I'm just about to find out if my favorite character is really dead or not!" the smaller girl yelling while trying to job up to man's height to grab the book.

"Hang on shorty!" Gajeel yelled as if it was a desperate plea for his life "Salamander needs to ask you a question, just slow the hell down." Gajeel told the smaller girl. Just then Levy stopped jumping and turned around to face the other man.

"Well, you should have just asked then," She whispered Natsu could only assume that was to Gajeel. "What can I help you with Natsu?" she asked the pink haired man.

"Ugh…Happy and I were wondering if you had seen Lucy around anywhere. We haven't seen her in a while and we are starting to get worried." Natsu saw Levy starting to bite her lip and she looked around just a little as if she really didn't want to look at him in the eye.

"Well, I'm not sure if I have the right to tell you what's wrong with Lu," Levy said crossing her arms a little.

"What do you mean by that? I'm Lucy's best friend and if Lucy is in danger then I need to go and help her!" Natsu yelled at the smaller girl

"Salamander, back off of her," Gajeel said stepping in between the pair glaring down at him. Levy moved around the taller man and placed a small hand on his arm.

"Its okay Gajeel, he has a right to be angry with me. Natsu," Levy began as soon as Gajeel backed down a little "I can't tell you because she told me not to tell you. She knows how much to worry about her." Levy sighed a little "But I don't want you ripping apart the town looking for her." Levy said as if weighing her options.

"Come on Levy you have to tell us!" Happy said with a frown across his face. Levy groaned a little and then continued.

"Natsu," Levy began

"Ya?" Natsu replied.

"What was the date 3 days ago?" Levy asked the pink haired man. Natsu had to think about this one for moment, he never was really good with dates.

"Ugh wasn't May 7th…I think. What does that have to do with anything, Levy?" Natsu said getting annoyed with round about way Levy was talking.

"Do you know what happened on May 7th? It was 2 years ago?" Levy asked him. That's when Natsu realized what he had missed, and he felt like a dumb ass. Natsu turned around and ran out of the guild in a full on sprint.

"Natsu! Where are you going?" Happy yelled after him, but it was too late now because he was already long gone. "Levy, what are you talking about?" Happy said as he flew down to meet her eyes.

"May 7th is when Lucy found out that her father died…" Levy said frowning at the blue exceed. Happy frowned back at her and flew down to the ground.

"Oh…I forgot about it." Happy said, "I hope Lucy is okay." Happy told the girl then proceeded to walk over to a table where Carla and Lilly were sitting.

Natsu had never run so fast in his whole life, he knew that he had to get to Lucy. He checked everywhere, the park, a couple of bars, and the library; with no luck, he deiced to try her apartment. Slamming open the front door of the build that fell the apartments, Natsu took notice that this was most likely only the seconded time he used the front door to get to Lucy. Running up the step he got to Lucy's door and grabbed the door handle, slamming open the door he saw Lucy lying on her bed with her face buried in a pillow. "Lucy!" Natsu said closing the door and running to her side. "Hey, Luce! You okay?" He asked shaking her. Just then the blonde haired girl turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Hey, Natsu." Was all she had to say to him as she sat up on her bed. Lucy was a mess, her eyes were red, along with her nose, her hair was unbrushed, and she looked very pale.

"Don't 'Hey Natsu' me!" Natsu yelled grabbing her by the shoulders "Luce you pretty much fell off the face of the earth, you look like you haven't eaten—let alone moved in days, and you are a mess. Are you okay?" Natsu asked lower his voice a little bit. He sat down next to her in bed and grabbed her hands; he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She sniffled a little

"N-no I'm not." She pulled her hands away from him and pulled them up to her face. "I'm so alone Natsu!" Lucy screamed into her hands "I feel so alone, everyone I love either dies or leaves me! First my mom, then dad, and then Aquarius! Everyone leaves me, even you left me!" she screamed even through her choking tears, she then began to sob into her hands. It was the most miserable thing Natsu had ever heard; he felt so guilty, he had no idea how much she was hurting.

Natsu reached forward and pulled her into his arms, Lucy leaned into him with all of her weight. He brought his hand up and began to stroke her hair. "I promise I won't leave you ever again." He whispers to her, Lucy's crying seemed to let up a little "And you never have to feel alone again, okay? You know why?" He asked her. Lucy sniffled again as her sobbing began to calm down.

"I don't know, why?" she asked pulling out of his arms and looking up at him through the remainder of her tears. Natsu smiled at her and touched his forehead with hers

"Because no matter what happens, no matter who else leaves, I promise that you'll never feel alone again, so long as I'm by your side." Lucy was in shock, did those words just come out of his mouth, she then began to blush a little. She sat up and wiped the last of her tears away.

"You sure you want to make me that kind of a promise?" she asked him smiling for what was probably the first time in the last 72 hours.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," Natsu said, happy that she was smiling. "You look way better when you smile," He tells her laughing a little "How about I make you something to eat? You look like you really need it." He said as he stood up from the bed

"Yeah…I would really like that."


End file.
